bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
An announcement of war!
" Who was that." Tetsuo remarked as he saw Norio and Kai leave. " They were my generals." A familiar voice said in the air. " Naraku! Where are you." Tubaki asked and saw a hologram of him. " I am in m palace, and it seems you and my sister ave taken the wrong path. I am ashamed to call you my wife Tsubaki." " Would you shut up!" Tsubaki yelled, as an immense amount of green energy engulfed the air, killing monsters everywhere. " Odayakana kokoro." Chieko said, as her orb shined and all the damage Tsubaki did got reversed, and Tsubaki fainted. With Chieko holding her. " How dare you insult your own wife like that Naraku, it seems you have indeed become pure evil." Chieko said to his brother in a tone of pity. " Do not dare look me down, that's it. I announce a war in hell, my vast army against your small force. Let me see your power." " You will indeed, Naraku." Tohma said from another mountain. " Tohma! You're back." Aoi said in delight. " Yes I am, and I've brought some friends." Then Orochi, Genso, Gin and Jun came from behind him. " You guys are all right!" Tetsuo said in delight. " Yes we are." " Could you stop your racket!" Naraku shouted, summoning a horde of demons. " Let's go everyone." Aoi said drawing her blade. Everyone else did the same, fighting the horde of demons. They were slashes everywhere and blood gushing out from all the demons. " Hakai to Sozo." Orochi said, finishing the last of the demons. " Well, not bad. But you haven't seen anything yet. Just try and get to the inner level of hell alive! Hahaha." Naraku laughed as his hologram faded. The path to victory " He is right, the path to the inner level is extremely fatal." Chieko said. " Indeed, most die before reaching there, and with his army after us it will be near impossibe." Tsubaki continued. " Well, I guess we just have to try our best." Kenji said with confidence, albeit he looked a little down because of Kai. " Yeah, Kenji's right. We have to keep moving." Tohma said. " right, let's go!" Aoi said in a happy tone. Then everyone started moving north to get to the inner level of hell. First obstacle, Aoi's past " Where's this?" Aoi wondered as she looked up at the top of the building. " It's a palace, Laura Scarlet resides here." Tsubaki answered. " Who's she." Tomari wondered. " A dangerous citizen of hell. Make sure to get past her quickly." Tsubaki replied and they all moved slowly, trying to stay out of sight. When Aoi saw a blonde hair girl, with a red bat next to her and a kitten umbrella. "You! You're the one that killed my family!" Aoi shockingly said. " Huh, family. Oh you mean that little angel family. Yes that was me, you must be their youngest daughter." She replied in an indifferent tone. " I'm going to kill you!" Aoi screamed, immediately drawing her blade and charging at her with flash steps. " Pathetic." Laura relpied and used her umbrella to block Aoi's sword. "You guys go, I'll handle Aoi and her." Tsubaki said. " Are you sure." Chieko asked. " Yes, now go!'' ''Tsubaki said, with everyone immediately leaving. " Die, you treacherous woman." Aoi screamed, relentlessly attacking her, but she easily bloced all of her attacks with her umbrella. " Kami no me." Tsubaki chanted, creating four different alchemist circles around her. " This is boring." Lauura said as she effortlessly held Aoi's blade and crashed her into a wall. " Aoi calm down!" Tsubaki pleaded, then Aoi realized what she was doing. " Right." Then Aoi used flash steps to confuse Laura with after images. " Chikyu-ken." Tsubaki chanted and Aoi quickly got out of the way, and then Tsubaki created a large sphere of rocks, entrapping Laura. " Don't think this will work on me." Laura said, effortlessly cutting the sphere in alf with her shikomuzue. " I applaud you for making me serious. Huh?" Aoi suddenly got behind her and tried to attack, with Laura blocking. " I will defeat you, not for revenge. But for growth." Aoi said to her. " Really, just try young girl." Laura quickl used flash steps to get behind her, and effortlessly slashed her. " Damn, she is strong." Aoi said. Suddenly a large rish of spiritual power came out of her. " What's this?" Laura wondered. " Defeat. Shokin kasegi." Suddenly a blue aura came around Aoi, massively increasing her spiritual power. " Is this her zanpakutou." Tsubaki wondered. " No, this is my Karitori-ki." Aoi answered. " Oh, so this is your zanpakutou for bounty-hunting. Like a hollowfication." Laura said. " No, this uses my own power, not anyone else's." Suddenly Aoi effortlessly got behind Laura and attempted to attack but Laura blocked, although this time, they were both of the same strength. " Well, your abilities have somewhat enhanced, but this is not enough." Laura pushed her away, and they both quickly got into a swordfight. With both opponents speed and strength being alike. While Laura was using extremely fast fencing strikes at hr vital organs to try and kill her quickly, Aoi was effortlessly keeping up with her Shokin Kasegi's enhanced capabilities. " Well, well. This is going nowhere. I applaud you for making me going this far, but this is your doom." Laura said, and a large surge of blood red spiritual power was rushing out of her. "Destroy with elegance. Kokina Hakai." Then she threw her sword into the air and it split into two ornated, red spears of the same appearance. " Please die without too much trouble." Laura said, then the spears went to Aoi at a speed of flash step's level, although Aoi dodged and got onto a mountain. She then put her sword in front of her face. " Witness, Tengoku no Saibankan." Suddenly her sword got split into several different swords that she levitated, in a manner similar to Laura. " Well, it seems we are similar in one way. But, my zanpakutou is much more than yours." Laura stated and she did a dance like manouevre, which was moving the spears. Aoi used flash stes, causinng her swords to follo her, she then grabbed hold of two, and used blinding movements to keep the spears away from her. " Handan." Aoi chanted, creating a large aura around her two swords, she directed it towards Laura. " Jikko." Laura spears then created a orb of red energy, she then directed that towards Aoi's attack. Which then created a massive explosion. Apology and Forgiveness After the explosion, both combatants came out injured. " You are skilled after all." Laura said as she was puffing. " I'm still going to kill you." Aoi stated as she grabbed her sword and charged at Laura. " Stop." Tsubaki said as she intercepted the attack with her own sword. " Why do you stop me, Tsubaki?" Aoi wondered. " I will tell you Laura's side of the story." " Yes, she did indeed kill your parents, but let me tell you why. She overheard your parents talking about how you were their stepchild and how they got fed up of pretending to be your actual mother and father. Then they said they were going to kill you, which Laura got angry at. She came to your house to stop them, but it sooned turned into a bloody battle, with Laura having to mercilessly kill them." Tsubaki said. " Why, why did you do all that for me?" Aoi screamed as she was crying at her own misfortune. " Don't you remember your dance teacher, who taught you how to dance and fight." Laura said and Aoi suddenly remembered. " Miss Scarlet, you really are Miss Scarlet." Aoi happily said as she took refuge in her arms. " It seems, she still is a young girl. Don't you think, Tsubaki?" Laura said to Tsubaki. " Yes it does."